Conveyor systems are used through industry for many reasons such as loading or unloading a truck, moving articles within a machine or factory, or moving articles to a secondary packing location. Conveyor systems typically include a plurality of rollers so that as an article such as a box is placed on the conveyor system the article can be moved without lifting between two locations. Some conveyor systems only include free rolling rollers that allow an article to move using gravity, a push from a user, or another article pushing a first article down the conveyor. Some conveyor systems are motorized so that one or more of the rollers rotate to move an article along the conveyor system. These conveyor systems generally include a motor within one or more of the rollers or a motor that is suspended from the conveyor frame that rotates one or more of the rollers. The one or more rotated rollers may be coupled to other rollers so that multiple rollers are driven by a motor.
Examples of conveyor systems may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,574; 6,206,181; and 7,537,107 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a motor that directly drives a roller of the conveyor system. What is needed is a motor that connects directly to the frame and supports one end of a roller (e.g., an end at the drive side of the roller). It would be attractive to have one or more bushings that extends between the motor and a roller shaft so that torque or a force from the motor shaft is applied to the roller shaft through the bushing. What is needed is a motor that directly connects to a frame of the conveyor system and includes a portion that extends through the frame or receives a portion of a roller shaft that extends through the frame.